


Destiny

by quillingyousoftly



Series: MCU Kink Bingo fills [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dress Up, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillingyousoftly/pseuds/quillingyousoftly
Summary: The stranger assesses him for a moment, then slowly takes away the knife. He doesn't step back though, which now that Brock isn't in any imminent danger, is interesting.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Series: MCU Kink Bingo fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626025
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Roleplaying: End of the World" square on my MCU Kink Bingo card.

Brock enters the dark hall with a gun and a small tactical flashlight in his outstretched hands. He doesn't call out; as far as he's concerned, he's the only human left on Earth. Of course, he knows it's statistically impossible, somebody else had to survive, but he didn't see another human being in a year. If there are any other survivors, they might be on another continent.

But in a world where humanity died out, the animal kingdom thrives. The least Brock expects are raccoons, but he had a run in with a bear in the past. He steps carefully, ready to retreat at the sight of fur.

When he hears something behind him, it's too late. He whips around, but the gun and the flashlight are knocked out of his hands, and he's slammed against the wall. Something sharp presses against his throat, making his heartbeat kick up. In the dark, he can see a pair of eyes looking down at him.

"Oh, hello there," the stranger says politely enough, but he doesn't move his blade away.

"Hi," Brock answers calmly like his life isn't threatened at all. Maybe he's shocked at the sight of another person. "What's up with the knife?"

The stranger raises an eyebrow. "What's up with the gun?"

"I expected bears," Brock replies truthfully. "Certainly not any people. I didn't know there are more survivors in Washington."

The stranger assesses him for a moment, then slowly takes away the knife. He doesn't step back though, which now that Brock isn't in any imminent danger, is interesting.

"It's just me," the stranger says. "I'm Jack."

"Brock," Brock replies, oddly pleased at the feeling of Jack's firm body against his. Well, it's been a year since he had any physical contact with another person...

"Brock," Jack repeats thoughtfully. "It's a miracle we ran into each other. Don't you agree?"

"As the only survivors of the apocalypse in Washington we were bound to run into each other eventually, but sure, I guess."

Jack ignores his smartass reply. "Forgive my boldness... I don't mean to impose... But it seems it's up to us to save the human race... and repopulate the Earth."

Jack is a good actor; he's watching him with a deadpan expression while Brock struggles to suppress an amused grin.

"I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we’re both males."

Jack nods gravely, aware of the issue. "We have to try. The future of our kind is in our hands."

He leans in, and Brock closes his eyes in anticipation, his focus centering on Jack's firm thigh against his cock that's been hard since he felt the blade on his throat... And then, Jack picks him up and throws him over his shoulder.

"Unhand me, you brute!" Brock says dramatically once he gets his breath back. It has always aroused him when Jack just carried him around like he weighed nothing, even as he was dangling upside down from his back. 

"No can do," Jack says. "We need to save the future."

Being thrown on the mattress knocks Brock's breath out again. While he's recovering, Jack fits himself between his thighs, one hand running over the bulge in his short shorts like he doesn't have enough trouble breathing already.

Jack insisted on Brock putting on tiny short shorts and a tank top, cut low to expose his chest, as his post-apocalyptic gear. In turn, Brock made Jack wear his leather jacket and boots. The scent of leather surrounds him now as Jack hovers over him, taking in his grinning face. He breaks character for the shortest of moments when his eyes start to crinkle at the corners.

"Somebody wants to make babies," he croons, gently squeezing Brock's erection for emphasis.

Brock grits his teeth not to let a moan escape. "Rethink this," he says. "We don't have a chance in hell."

"Perhaps, but I haven't had sex in a year and you're the first human I've run into since the apocalypse."

Brock sighs, closing his eyes. "And here I was thinking I was just that irresistible."

Jack chuckles lowly, the sound making something weird to Brock's groin. "You're certainly more irresistible than a raccoon."

Brock glares at him, but Jack's smile is too charming to stay offended for long. "Fine, but be gentle with me."

Jack responses with a kiss Brock has been aching for. He presses himself up against Jack's firm bulk, the cold of the jacket’s zipper against his bare skin making him jerk, but not enough to move away. Jack's hands close around his wrists, and he presses them down, effectively trapping Brock beneath him.

"I said gentle," Brock breathes once Jack breaks the kiss to nose down his exposed chest with his hands still in place.

"You don't like gentle," Jack shoots back and catches Brock's tank top in his teeth. Brock winces when he hears the fabric tear.

"You animal."

"You like animal."

"I resent that remark," Brock says with a slight scowl. At least the tank top isn't something he'd want to wear again. 

Jack mouths down his chest to his stomach, his muscles there contracting as his stubble tickles the sensitive skin. Brock shudders when Jack's mouth finally reaches his waistband, his tongue slipping out to tease his lower abdomen. He keeps silent though as Jack uses his teeth to open the shorts' button and pull the zipper down. He shoves them down impatiently and takes Brock's erection in his mouth through the boxers, or at least as much of it as he can.

"Not sure if that's how babies are made," Brock says with his breath caught in his throat, watching Jack with hungry eyes. 

Jack looks up, winks, making Brock's heart skip a beat, bobs his head for a moment, then pulls back. "Aren't they? Don't I swallow a seed and it grows in my belly?"

Brock's so taken aback that he laughs. "Sure," he says finally. "That's how it works. Let's do that."

With a grin, Jack peels Brock's underwear away, his eyes growing dark as Brock's cock springs out, long and thick, uncut and pretty, and dives to swallow it. Brock throws his head back with a moan at the feel of Jack's throat around his head—hell, but his boyfriend doesn't know how to go slow. Once the foreplay's over, he goes straight for orgasm, never quite trying to make it last. One day, Brock will tie him down and make him savor the journey...

Now though, he's gripping the sheets with sweaty hands, and his legs stick to the smooth leather on Jack's back. Jack's hands are heavy on his hips, keeping him from jerking too much as he's working him with his mouth and tongue, but leaving him free enough to prop himself up on his elbows to watch him comfortably. Jack's hair is still immaculately slicked back, not a strand out of its place, and Brock debates trying to reach to mess it up to make him look about as disheveled as Brock feels. Instead, he watches Jack's beautiful, swollen lips that are usually busy making snide remarks move up and down his flushed cock. One hand leaves his hip to disappear inside his pants, and Brock wishes he could see more than its movement under the fabric. Then, Jack looks up, his dark eyes boring into his, and Brock feels himself shudder.

He's not sure what pushes him over the edge; if it's that look, the sight of Jack giving head or the feel of his throat tightening around him; what he's sure of is the throbbing in his cock and the loud echo of his heartbeat in his head.

When he comes down, Jack's already pulling back, making him wince when he feels cold air on his wet cock. Jack flops down on the bed beside him with a sigh. His pants are open and there's a big dark stain on the front of his olive green boxers. Brock suddenly regrets Jack didn't fuck him; maybe they can do it later tonight.

"I swallowed so much seed," Jack murmurs, making himself more comfortable on the pillows. "I think we're having sextuplets."

Brock can't help a goofy grin. "We saved humanity."

Jack nods seriously. "Told you, it's our destiny."

He pulls himself up with another sigh to lose his clothes, and Brock watches him quietly, feeling a pang of something he can't quite name.

If only saving humanity was as easy and pleasant as having sex with Jack. 


End file.
